


Согревающая дружба

by Bathilda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Friends having sex, Porn With Plot, Sharing Body Heat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дружба, подобная любви, греет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Согревающая дружба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [friendship like love is warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193562) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



> Бета: Oiseau rebelle  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено по умолчанию, т.к. автор зарнее не против переводов ее фиков. (Since the author follows Transformative Policy I felt free to translate this fic))  
> Краткое содержание: Команда застряла в маленьком городке из-за снежного бурана, и Рид с Прентисс находят действенный способ, чтобы согреться.

 

 

 

Дружба, подобная любви, греет; любовь, подобная дружбе, прочна.

Томас Мор

 

За последние три дня в Бэйфилде, штат Висконсин, выпало больше метра снега. Метр снега, четыре мертвые женщины, не считая еще двенадцати, убитых до снегопада, и три полицейских в больнице — у команды выдалась отвратительная неделя. Неделя, завершившаяся еще более отвратительным днем, когда они поняли, что застряли в Бэйфилде еще как минимум на сутки, а то и больше.

К счастью, винный магазин еще открыт, и Эмили на всякий случай закупается алкоголем. Придя к себе в номер, она ставит в ряд бутылки и задумчиво смотрит на них, пытаясь решить, какую открыть первой. Ее размышления прерывает стук в дверь.

— В моей комнате не работает отопление, — говорит Рид так же жалобно, как и выглядит.

— Заходи, — приглашает Эмили, и он переступает через порог.

— Да у тебя тут настоящий бар, — замечает Рид, глядя на батарею бутылок на столе.

— Будешь?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Она подает ему пластиковый стакан для воды, намекая, что он сам должен о себе позаботиться.

Есть что-то успокаивающее в том, чтобы молча сидеть и пить с тем, кому доверяешь. Первые три стакана они уговаривают в полной тишине. Эмили еще не пьяна, но ее сознание уже немного затуманено алкоголем. Да, она точно навеселе, и Рид, похоже, тоже.

— Хочешь еще?

— Я хочу… — он замолкает, запрокидывает голову, смотрит на потолок и продолжает: — Я хочу почувствовать что-то кроме печали, злости или раздражения.

Пока Эмили думает, что ответить, свет мигает раз, другой и гаснет окончательно.

— Хм.

— Определенно повод выпить еще, — говорит Рид, и Эмили наливает им еще по стакану.

— Вероятность того, что электроснабжение не восстановят до утра, равна 87%, — сообщает Рид.

Эмили едва можно разглядеть его в темноте. Без электричества отопление не работает, и в номере стремительно холодает.

— К тому времени мы превратимся в сосульки, — отвечает Эмили.

— Согласно всем виденным мной фильмам и сериалам, мы сейчас должны начать обниматься, чтобы не замерзнуть.

Эмили отчетливо слышит в его голосе насмешливые нотки.

— Обниматься, чтобы не замерзнуть? Да, можем, — говорит Эмили, а затем хватает его за руку и добавляет: — Или же можем сделать так, чтобы нам стало жарко.

Сначала ей кажется, что Рид откажется и уйдет к себе, но он наклоняется и нежно целует ее в губы.

— По крайней мере, жар — не печаль или злость.

То, каким тоном он это произносит, разбивает Эмили сердце.

— Давай же, — торопит она и, встав, тянет его за собой в сторону кровати.

Они быстро раздеваются, желая поскорее забраться под одеяло. Зато потом Эмили не спешит, неторопливо изучая его тело. Под ее ласками он стонет, улыбается и благоговейно шепчет ее имя. Он кончает ей в рот, а она оставляет синяки на его бедрах. Позже он повторяет ее действия: поглаживает, целует, лижет и слегка прикусывает нежную кожу, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, и прикосновения его пальцев и языка у нее между ног почти невыносимы. Постепенно его нежность сменятся яростным напором — таким она его еще ни разу не видела, — и Эмили бурно кончает, сжимаясь вокруг его пальцев.

Когда она затихает, его губы и язык проделывают обратный путь, снова ласковые и внимательные.

Довольные и расслабленные, они обнимают друг друга, завернувшись в одеяло, и Рид шепчет, уткнувшись лицом в ее волосы:

— Тепло немного похоже на любовь.

 

 

 

 


End file.
